1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with two single connector bodies engaged with each other while retained on opposite surfaces of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
TW Pat. Issue No. M265798 issued to Molex on May 21, 2005, discloses a floating electrical connector of two-pieces including a base seat loaded with a plurality of transferring contacts retained thereon and a mating head mounted with a plurality of mating contacts. The base seat is mounted on a printed circuit board and the mating head is floatingly assembled to the base seat. The mating contacts have one ends inserted in the base seat to touch with the transferring contacts of the base seat. When the mating head is inserted by a complementary connector, the mating head can move in a slight range along the complementary connector through said both contacts of the connector, thereby the damage might occur to the complementary connector might avoid.
However, in some way the base seat increases the whole height on the printed circuit. Hence, a new electrical connector is hoped to be desired.